


Stretching

by scratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Harry watches out his back window as his neighbor stretches. He sends Al out to talk to her. Fun happens!
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 30





	Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2008 for the unimaginableluv group on livejournal, I'm slowly moving the fics over here, un beta'd and I haven't actually done a read though of it. read at your own risk.

Albus watched his father as he went from scrubbing the dishes with a fury to slowly slowing down until he was completely frozen. His hand were still in the soapy water, and his head was slightly cocked to the side, gaze completely taken by something outside. Shaking his head, Albus took another bite of his hot cereal and watched his father tilt his head to the right his mouth starting to open.

“Dad.” Albus laughed when his father didn’t move. “Dad.” Al put his spoon into the empty bowl and smirked, his eyes lighting up bright green behind his glasses. “Father!” He moved from his spot at the table until he was next to Harry and peered out of the window to see what his father was looking at.

“Harry James Potter!” Albus chided his father before looking at the graying man.

“What?” His father finally whipped his head to the left and looked at his son. “What, Al? Don’t scare me like that.”

Narrowing his eyes and looking over the sink, the sixteen year old peered at their neighbor through their adjoining back yards. “Da, it really isn’t polite to stare.”

Clapping his hands over Al’s eyes, his father stated, “Take your own advice, Albus Severus.” He felt his father turn him around until he was facing the kitchen again.

“So, can mom stretch like that?” Al asked cheekily before his father clapped him upside the head.

“You need to stop hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy, he is a bad influence on you.” Harry laughed and then turned back to the window.

Al sat back at the table and whipped open the daily prophet and commented back cheekily. “Father, now I know why you do the dishes every morning.” He paused, laughed, and continued, “Dishes and a show, that’s a new one.”

Al felt the slimy dish rag hit him on the side of his face before Harry laughed and went back to looking out the window. “It’s just… you don’t see that at the ministry every day, you know Al?”

Looking up from the article on rebricking the road in Diagon Alley, Albus turned his lips up into a smirk and said, “Well, I wouldn’t be looking for that, father. Hello! I’m gay, you know.”

“You are too much of a smart ass to have picked that up from me, sonny boy!” Albus watched as his father’s gaze was once again taken by the woman who was stretching and doing yoga in the bright sun of her backyard. “How does one do that?”

“Magic?” Al stated before turning a page of the paper.

“Maybe.” The table shifted under the paper and Al looked at his father who was now nursing a cup of hot tea. “Maybe I should talk with her.”

“Maybe mother will castrate you?” Al said plainly.

Albus watched as his father guessed the odds of that happening before his father’s lips turned into a big smile. “Al, you could talk with her!”

The teen closed his paper and looked at his father from behind his square glasses. ”Honestly, dad?” His dad nodded and grinned wider. “No.” Harry folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at his son. “That trick doesn’t work on me, dad. I do the same thing when I don’t get my way.”

“Just a hello?”

“Father, you are the Gryffindor, not I.”

“I’ll let the Malfoy family know that you will not be able to attend Scorpius’ party next week then.” Al’s jaw dropped and he narrowed his eyes at his father as he shrugged nonchalantly. “Take it or leave it, Al.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Potter.” Albus reached across the table and shook his father’s hand. “Watch how it is done, you might learn something.” The skinny teen stood up and brushed off his dark blue jeans and grinned at his father. “Just be prepared for monumental embarrassment.”

“I greatly doubt that, Al.” Harry laughed behind Al as he strode over to the back door and opened it, revealing their tangled green back yard.

Al rolled his dark green sleeves of his tee-shirt up to his shoulders as he walked towards the metal chain link fence between the yards. He kicked one of Snuffles toys to the side, spotted a grumbling gnome, and almost fell into the fish pond that liked to rearrange itself randomly through the day. Finally after half a minute of struggle he was at the fence, his arms folded onto of the chain link fence, and his head tilted to the side looking at the woman. “Good morning!” He called to her before smiling wide.

She paused in her pose before shifting and looking at him. “Good morning to you, laddie!” Her grin was wide, her teeth perfectly white and straight, her black hair tied in a high pony tail, only a stray piece of hair flipping into her sight every now and again.

“A beautiful day for yoga, now isn’t it?” Al asked before she shifted into another pose.

Albus watched as she arched her back up and looked at him. “Terrific day, actually.”

“Do you do this often?” He was curious, he couldn’t stop himself.

She pushed herself up and stretched her muscles in a upward bounce to the sky before she cracked her back. Al was sure that his father had seen that. Even Al wasn’t blind to bouncing breasts or toned thighs. “As often as I can.” She smiled again before walking towards the fence. Al smirked a little before looking at the thin lines around her eyes and mouth, tight little wrinkles that gave her pale features more depth as she smiled wider. “I don’t always practice here, but, until my Aunt is better, this is where I will have to stretch.”

“It looks very relaxing.” Al stated before she stretched out her hand. Albus took it and shook it quickly. “Albus Potter. Al is fine.”

“Pansy Parkinson.” Al smiled at her and she continued. “It is very relaxing. It’s a muggle technique I picked up while studying in America.” He smiled wider and watched her eyes as they slipped from him to look over his shoulder and peer towards their house.

“Maybe I shall try it one day.” Looking to the sky, Al watched as light clouds floated by, blocking the sun every now and again. “Maybe my father will too. He is rather strung up.”

Laughter was in her voice as she slid her eyes back to the teen. “Would that be the gentleman in the window trying to hide behind the red curtains? A Mr. Harry Potter perhaps?”

Albus turned and watched as his father ducked as if not to be seen, but his shocking obsidian locks were still visible. “That would be the one, Ms. Parkinson.”

“Maybe he should come out and say hello.” She waved at Harry as he peeked over the sill. “We did go to Hogwarts together after all.”

“Oh really?” Albus clutched his heart. “Well, it is my duty to ask you to tea this afternoon! Imagine, my father gawking at an old school mate and not even realizing it!”

“I dare say, laddie, are you sure you are his son?” Pansy peered at the teen before Albus laughed and raked a hand through his hair.

“I’m undoubtedly his son.” He shrugged and looked at her, “I was just put in the right house to harbor all of my skills that I inherited from him.”

“Oh really?”

“Of course, where else would a true Potter go? We have wit, charm, and devilishly good looks.” He scratched his face and looked flummoxed for a moment. “Although, I do not think the Weasley side of my family was all that happy with me being sorted into Slytherin and all.”

She shook her head and laughed. “I might just have to come over and say hello, even if it is to tell your father to prohibit you from being friends with Scorpius Malfoy.”

He held onto his heart. “You wound me! Scorpius and I are best mates, there is no separating the two of us! He has taught me many good things about wizarding society! I, in turn, have taught him the way of the muggle, and punk rock music!”

“Oh Merlin.” She held a hand over her mouth before hanging her head. “Hogwarts didn’t know what hit them.”

“Of course they did!” He looked back over his shoulder and watched as his father beckoned him in. “It looks like I am being called away.” He bowed low and said, “It would be my honor to invite you to tea to make my father very uncomfortable, and possibly see my mother attempt castration.”

She blinked her blue eyes before shaking her head and laughed at Al. “You know, Albus Potter, maybe I will invite your father over for tea tomorrow.”

“I’ll tell him to expect an owl then, shall I?” Al winked and blew her a kiss.

“Please do, dear.” Pansy smiled and caught his kiss before turning around. “And please tell your father that staring is very impolite.”

~

“What did she say, Al.”

“She will invite you to tea tomorrow. Expect an owl.” Al turned the page to his paper before looking over the top of it.

“And?”

“You were also at Hogwarts together.” He smirked and pulled the paper up and scanned a few more lines.

“And?”

Al slapped the paper down and stared his father down. “As I quote a one Ms. Pansy Parkinson, “And please tell your father that staring is very impolite.”

His father sat in the hard wood chair and looked at his son. “Parkinson you said?” Al nodded and smoothed out the edges of his paper. “Al, your mother is going to castrate me.”

-end


End file.
